Six Nations Fire
Department Profile The department has a full time Chief, Deputy and Assistant Chief, 2 full time District Chiefs, 4 full time Captains and 20 full time firefighters working a 24 hour shift rotation out of Station 1.There are 45 volunteer / paid-on-call firefighters working out of Stations 1, 2, 3 and 4. Six Nations Fire is dispatched by Brantford Fire Department and is part of a mutual aid agreement with Brant County Fire Department and Brantford. Six Nations Training Academy, Station 5, is one of the training centres for Ontario First Nations communities History Six Nations of the Grand River is the most populous first nation band in Canada, with over 12,000 living on reserve. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster Brant County unit numbers in brackets. All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - 17 Veterans Lane, Ohsweken Opened 2016 :Pumper 1 (611) - 2018 Spartan ERV Metro Star EMFD (1050/840/15F) (SN#217247) (Ex-Safetek demo) :Ladder 1 (613) - 2016 Pierce Enforcer 7000 (1750/400/107' Ascendant rear-mount) (SN#29108) (Ex-stock unit) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/29349786987/ Tanker 1] (614) - 2017 Freightliner 114SD / Pierce (840/2400) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/40852285113/ Rescue 1] (619) - 2019 Spartan ERV Metro Star ELFD (1500/800/20F) (SN#218134-01) :Car 1 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/42477606950/ Car 2] - 201? Chevrolet Tahoe :Car 3 - 201? Ford F-250 :Car 4 - 2019 Ford Interceptor Utility 'Fire Station 2' - 625 Second Line, Sour Springs :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/43670321@N05/7185338888/ Pumper 2] (621) - 2006 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1050/1000/50F) (SN#1845) :Tanker 2 (624) - 1991 International 4900 / Dependable (450/1800) (Ex-King Fire & Emergency Services) 'Fire Station 3' - 2134 Cayuga Road :Pumper 3 (631) - 2006 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1050/1000/50F) (SN#1846) (Ex-Pumper 1) :Tanker 3 (634) - 1991 International 4900 / 2016 Dependable (-/1500) 'Fire Station 4' - 2852 Third Line :Pumper 4 (641) - 2006 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1050/1000/50F) (SN#1847) (Ex-Pumper 3) 'Fire Station 5' (Training Academy) - 2470 4th Line :Unit 651 - 2002 Pierce Contender pumper (1050/500) (SN#13052) (Ex-Pumper 4) :Unit 652 - 1996 Ford F-800 / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1565) :Unit 653 - 1994 Spartan Metro Star SMFD / Superior pumper (1050/450/50' TeleSqurt) (SN#SE 1381) (Ex-Leamington Fire Services) :Unit 659 ' - 1999 International 4900 / Dependable walk-in rescue :'Squad ' - 2008 Ford / Crestline (former ambulance) :'Rehab Trailer - 2017 Miska :Training Trailer - 2017 Miska :Parade Unit - 1953 Bickle-Seagrave pumper (840/200) (Ex-RCAF Station Gimli Fire Department) Retired Apparatus :2010 E-One Typhoon rescue-pumper (1250/840/20F) (SO#136289) (Ex-Pumper Rescue 1) (Sold to Decatur Fire Department (Georgia)) :1991 International 4900 / Robica-Forman tanker (-/1500) (New tank, 2016) :1986 Ford C-800 / Almonte pumper (625/800) (SN#1687) :1986 Ford E-350 / Reading light rescue :1982 Ford C / King pumper (625/800) (SN#810026) :1979 Ford C-900 / King pumper (625/800) (SN#79008) :1974 Ford C-900 / King Pumper (840/500) (SN#73044) (Ex-West Perth Fire Department. Purchased by SNFD in 2005, sold in 2007) :1973 International CargoStar / King pumper (625/500) (SN#73035) :1946 Bickle-Seagrave Custom Open Cab pumper (Ex-Hamilton Fire Department) External Links Six Nations Fire Department Station Map Category:First Nations (Ontario) Category:Brant County Category:Haldimand County Category:Ontario departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Almonte apparatus Category:Former operators of Dependable apparatus Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus